


So Hot You Fry An Egg

by bonetrousle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fanfic, M/M, leg egg action, sexy fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry world and all who inhabit it</p></blockquote>





	So Hot You Fry An Egg

mettatoons leg entered alphizz lab. Oh! there was sexy Egg! HE WAS NEAKED! "oh my~!" gasped metta leg. egg and leg blushed in sync. Egg built up hte confidence and waltzed up 2 mettsatins leg real sexu like. Metta leg stuttered. "e-eggy senpai~?" Then egg hopped on mettatoobs leg and he got fryd. "Oh no!!! !" cried leg. He was 2 hot !! ! Hot so hot he fry hte egg !! ! ! Metta leg was then sad forever

 

hte end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry world and all who inhabit it


End file.
